Our Time Now
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into the time of Captain America. She's works with Howard Stark to help win the war, but will he win her over to? One-shot


Own nothing.

One-Shot:

* * *

Hermione was aggravated. She was thrown back into time, and it wasn't even England. It was American, Brooklyn, New York to be exact and she was annoyed. 1942 and it was the middle of the war. She knew working with Stark was going to cause her pain. She has been working with Tony Stark for a few months now when one of their experiments went wrong and she ended up in the 1940's.

So here she was, as one of the scientists working with the military, with Captain America. She was still working with Stark, but this one was Howard Stark. And he was very much like his son. "Come on Miss Granger, don't you ever want to get out and go dancing?" He asked her one night when they were the only ones in the lab.

It was three in the morning and everyone had went home for the night, to at least get a few hours rest before the next mission. Captain America and his team were over seas destroying enemy camps. But she was stuck here, where it was safe, with Stark. She wanted to help more, but she was a woman and wasn't allowed to.

"There will plenty of time for dancing after the war is won." She stated, working on formulas as he walked over to her.

"Can I be honest about something Miss Granger. Just between us." He sat down on the stool next to her. She closed the classified folder she was working one and turned to face him. Tony Stark's had similar traits to his son, but he was very different in many ways. He wasn't constantly hitting on her like his son did, he treated her with respect and as an equal when she fixed one of his formulas on the second day she was here. If she didn't, the formula he had put it would have Brooklyn in a blackout for weeks and kill everyone in the room.

"About what Mr. Stark?" sHe raised an eyebrow.

"Please, call my Howard, it's less formal."

She nodded. "Howard."

"I go to bed at night, worried that we might not win the war, That maybe Captain America isn't enough." He looked away and sighed. "I know that isn't very patriotic about me. But I worry."

"We win the war Howard." Hermione stated, she sighed, knowing that she wasn't allowed to tell him about the future, it could changed everything, but that look, in his eyes. She couldn't keep it from him. "I didn't fall out of thin air, I'm from the year 2011. We win the war."

"We do?" He looked at her, sitting up straight. "What's the future like? I know you can't tell me everything, but just something."

"You have a son name Tony." She stated. "He is the most horn dog man I have ever worked with. Bloody brilliant though, love working with him when he isn't hitting on me."

"He hits you?" He voice had an angry tone in it.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, he flirts, constantly with me. I was working with him actually on making a time machine, the concept looks like it would work on paper and we were testing it out when I landed here. So I guess it works. But I have no idea how to get back."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not sorry that you're here. I've never worked with anyone as brilliant as you." He gave her a sweet smile. "I'll be sad when you find you're way back home."

She returned his smile. "It might be a while with the technology here isn't as advanced as it is in you son's work space. But I'm working with what I got."

"And you got me." He winked at her.

"Yes, I got you." She laughed as she stood up. "Think we've work enough for tonight."

"Let me walk you home." He offered. "They have you up in a hotel near by don't they?"

"Yes, just down the road." She nodded as they grabbed their coats. "Thank you for offering."

"It's certainly not a problem to me." He smiled down at her. He held the door open for her. "After you Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. It's less formal." She smirked as they walked out of the headquarters. They were turning to walk down the street when he stopped her.

"Hermione, how rude of me. You must be starving." He began. "There's an 24 hour diner right down the street, it's the other way, but I can't just let you go home without something eat." He grabbed her hand and led her the other way.

They walked into the diner and sat down across form each other as the waitress gave them menus. "What ever you want." He told her.

She laughed. "I'll just have a coke and a burger. No chips...fries. You Americans call them fries don't you?"

"We do." He laughed with her. He gave the waitress his order and she left them alone. "You've really been a big help with everything Hermione."

"I enjoy it. I was a bit annoyed at first, being this far back in time and being ordered to help after I just appeared. Guns pointing at me. But to work with a mind like yours it's brilliant."

"I can say the same." He smiled.

After they finished eating, he walked her back to her hotel, she wrapped her hands around his arm as they walked down the side walk. Everyone once and a while he would look down at her, to seeing her looking up at him before blushing and turning away. When they finally made it to the hotel, the one were most of the scientists and agents were staying out so the staff was used to their weird hours.

They stopped in front of the door and he sighed. "Well I guess this is it then." He looked down at her. "You should get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"We do." She stated, looking up into his eyes. They stood there, quiet, every minute they would move closer to each other, eyes locked. "I should really get inside. It's getting cold out here."

"You should." He whispered, lowering his head. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Almost there.

She sighed, shrugging slightly. "To hell with it." She reach up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, their lips crashed into each other. He deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. They were so busy with themselves, they didn't hear a car pull up and the doors open and close.

"About time the two of you kissed." They broke apart to see Steve, Captain America himself. "But really you two, it's cold outside, you might stick like that."

"Oh look, it's Captain America, coming to ruin the day." Hermione muttered, causing Howard to laugh under his breath. He admired her ever more now.

"Well it's getting late, long flight and all that. Don't stay up to late kids." Steve smirked as he and his men walked into the hotel laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at Howard Stark about to make another comment about Captain America and he crashed his lips onto her's again, she allowed him to deepened it again before they pulled apart to breath. "You really should get to bed." He whispered. "I might be able to stop myself again."

"I wouldn't stop you either." She breathed in a haze. Shaking her head clear, she stepped back. "I'll see you at work."

"I'll be waiting." He stated, watching as she walked into the hotel and then walked over to the taxi waited there and got in.


End file.
